Revenge on Snape
by drarry4forever
Summary: Harry's getting his favourite kind of revenge on Snape. Draco walks in on it. What happens next? Read to find out. Short little PWP


**Disclaimer: If I had skills like Rowling to write 7 books alotta people love and read so much I wouldn't be writing on here. So, yeah, I don't own any of this.**

**A/N: So this is a challenge I gave myself. I picked out of a hat (well actually a bowl) 3 things to use in a story. They were the setting, an item, and either a kink or who tops. The 3 drawn were teachers desk, Marauder's Map, and Voyeuristic. Hope you like :) If i get lots of reviews I might do another similar thing.**

**A/N #2: For those of you reading my Four Stages of Attraction, I'm working on the last chapter but this was stuck in my head and I had to write it. If you haven't read that story yet, check it out! It's a short multi-chapter on Scorpius/Albus.**

**Now on to the story!**

Revenge on Snape

The classroom was silent except for quiet panting and a few barely audiable moans and gasps. If someone were to walk into Snape's potion classroom they would see everything as normal except for Harry Potter sitting in Snape's chair. One of Harry's favourite types of revenge was one Snape knew nothing about. He would sneak into Snape's class, sit in his high backed chair, unzip his pants, and wank until he came spurting all over his desk.

Now some would think this to be a risky move, being in a place where anybody could walk in, but Harry took precautions. Sitting at the edge of the desk just off to the side was the Marauder's Map, laid open and revealing anyone near the potions classroom.

So with no worries Harry continued his revenge. He had started slow, building up, and was now moving his hand up and down his shaft at good pace. His hips started to thrust upwards meeting each stroke. His other hand reached down to fondle his balls. Harry was desparetly trying to keep his moans in by biting his lower lip. Harry's eyes slid close at the pleasure he was feeling and missed the classroom door open a few inches only to close again no more than a few seconds later. He may of missed the door but it didn't escape him when an extra dot appeared in the classroom with him on the Map.

Harry decided to put on a show for the person. He reached his second hand even farther down, circled his entrance with a finger, and let his gasp and moan escape his throat freely. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a small moan coming from near the door. Harry was close and craving more than he could give himself. He decided to end the charade.

"Draco, get your arse over here now." Harry practically growled in a husky voice. He watched as slowly Draco Malfoy's body appeared out of thin air. He swiftly walked towards Harry. Once he was close enough to touch, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him down so Draco was straddling his lap. The blonde's robes and trouser's were open indicating to Harry he had been more than just watching the show.

Harry's hand reached out and slowly stroked Draco's erection. The pleasure being created had him throwing his head back and moaning. "Harry. I need more."

"As you wish, Dragon." Harry lifted him by his hips and set Draco on the desk. His head dipped down and he swirled his tongue around the crown of the blonde's throbbing shaft. Harry received a deep moan and he dipped his head farther taking Draco in his mouth. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hair as he started to move. His mouth worked the shaft up and down coating it in a layer of saliva and coming back up to the tip to run his tongue along the blonde's slit. This had yet another gasp escaping Draco's mouth. Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking, before sliding down as far as he could and humming making Draco cry out at the pleasure.

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco with a soft pop and licked him from base to tip. He looked up with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his face. The brunette slowly slid up Draco's body only to attach his lips to the other boys. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, tasting it before giving a small nip. Harry's lips parted on a gasp and Draco took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth to explore.

Draco's hands, resting on Harry's hips, started rubbing up and down his sides. "Harry, I want to feel you. Take me, now. Please." The last was said almost desparetly. Harry made easy work of slipping his robes off his shoulders and pulling Draco's trousers the rest of the way off him while Draco worked at getting Harry's pants undone and sliding them and his boxers down his thighs untill they pooled at his ankles.

Harry whispered a lubrication charm and coated his cock before slipping one finger inside Draco. He let him adjust before pumping the digit in and out and adding a second to scissor them back and forth. Harry stretched the other boy until he was prepared and begging for Harry's cock. He lined up with Draco's entrance and pushed in slowly until he was buried as deep as he could go.

Both boys sat there panting, Draco trying to relax and adjust to Harry's size, while Harry tried to not cum right then with the tightness surrounding him. After a minute Draco moved slightly to test the pain and moaned as Harry's length brushed his prostate. The sound of Draco's moaning had Harry pulling back and snapping his hips forward. He gripped Draco's hips to steady himself while Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's back to pull him deeper on each thrust.

Harry grabbed Draco's erection and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. It only took three strokes and Draco was screaming Harry's name while cumming all over their stomachs. Harry thrust once more as deep as he could before releasing his climax inside the other boy.

After they came down from their highs, Harry pulled out and whispered cleansing spells over them both. He wrapped his arms around Draco and rest his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you, Draco."

After a pause Harry heard the mumbled responce, "I will only say it once a week and you made me already yesterday." Harry chuckled. He knew Draco loved him and didn't always need to hear it. He could see it in Draco's eyes when they shared secret looks across the Great Hall.

Once they both were decent again they snuck back out of the classroom under the invisibility cloak Draco had stolen and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way up the couple bantered back and forth.

"You're such a perv, Dragon. You always have loved watching me wank."

"Yeah, says the one who gets off on cumming on his most hated professor's desk." Harry shoved Draco playfully as not to push him out from under the cloak.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's revenge. Revenge on Snape, my favourite kind." Draco answered by grabbing Harry's hand and leading them the rest of the way up the stairs and through the Fat Lady's portrait.

~The End~

**Please leave a review on your way out :)**


End file.
